Lunar Eclipse
by UnderTheGrave
Summary: The moon was smiling down on them and silence filled the air.  SoulxMaka MajorFluff


Maka and Soul woke up on a Saturday and went about their normal business in their apartment. Death City was full of life as the civilians waiting for the total lunar eclipse to begin as soon as the night was young. The weapon and his technician had no plans to watch the event, for the weather was much too cold that December, until getting a call from an all too exited Black Star and his weapon, Tsubaki.

"Soul," Maka started as she pulled out a chair and sat at the table. They both were still in their pj's as they sipped on their hot coffee. Soul's white locks were jumbled up into an impressive bed head. "would you want to go to the cove with Tsubaki, Black Star and I to watch the eclipse?"

The weapon set his mug down on the table and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. His crimson eyes locked on Maka's and he let out a lazy sigh. "If it gets me out of doing homework."

And so they got ready to leave later in the day. Maka bundled up in many layers, while Soul simply put on his leather jacket over a clean orange shirt and ignored Maka's nagging on how cold he would be. They drove out west from Death City on their motorcycle for about an hour as twilight was approaching and took the exit ramp.

Maka looked around the silent hill that was a mile or so from the main highway. Soul shoved his bike's key into his pocket and looked around in confusion.

"Soul, where are we?"

Soul rubbed the back of his head and looked back in the direction of the highway.

"Must've taken the wrong exit. Call Black Star."

Maka nodded and took out her small green phone that matched her olive eyes. She pressed the small, glowing buttons and held the device to her ear. There were a few moments of silence before the blue haired tech answered. Maka had to hold the phone away from her ear.

"HEEEEEY!" Black Star screamed. Soul swiped the phone from Maka.

"Yo, where are you guys? I'm pretty sure I took the right turn..."

"Huh?" Black Star asked in confusion. There was a pause before it came to him. "OOOH! We decided not to go."

"What?"

Maka leaned in to hear what the other meister was saying.

"It's going to get below zero and Tsubaki got a cold anyway. We tried to call your phone, Soul, but you left it at your apartment and we don't have Maka's number..."

Maka sent Soul her typical 'You're an Idiot' face. Soul rubbed one of his temples with his free hand and huffed.

"M'kay, dude. Later."

"Soul!" Maka screamed as soon as her weapon pressed the red button on her phone. "We're an hour away from our apartment and you don't even have a warm coat!"

Soul rolled his shoulders in a shrug, which annoyed his tech further.

"Well, if we're out here, why don't we just watch the eclipse?" he finally suggested. Maka's stern glare finally softened and she slowly nodded. They lied down on the hill and stared up at the full moon until the first traces of a shadow started to appear.

"Soul, look!" Maka gasped with delight and pointed up at the large, pale sphere. When she got no reply, she turned to look at the shivering weapon.

"Soul! I told you that you would need a coat!" Maka scolded. Soul did not respond and she grew quiet and sat up. "Soul?"

Her weapon's face was rosy red from the nipping cold and his shivers rattled his whole body. It was almost too funny for Soul to look this pitiful, but Maka didn't laugh.

"M-M-M-Maka, I'm f-f-fine."

Make frowned and forced the quivering boy to sit up. Awkwardly, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and hugged him tightly. She rubbed her hands on his back in order to create heat from the friction. He did not protest. Her body was warmer than any heater or blanket. He embraced her and dug his numb face into her shoulder. She gasped at his sudden moves, but relaxed and let out a content sigh soon after. They sat like that ages before Maka spoke up.

"Soul... You're missing the eclipse."

The weapon looked up at the night sky and saw the moon, which was only half a shadow. Maka squirmed in his grasp, but he did not let her go.

"Gah...! Soul! Let me go! I can barely see around your fat head!"

She felt his chest heave with his laughter. She squirmed to no avail. Finally, she gave up and huffed.

Soul loosened his grip slightly so they could see eye to eye, their foreheads touching. Maka blushed slightly under his intense crimson stare and her hands balled into fists while grasping his leather jacket. He lied himself back down with her still in his grasp. She blinked and looked into his eyes, which almost looked passionate behind all the slyness.

She opened her mouth to tell him he was and idiot, but she never finished. He kissed her under the moonlight. It was tender, yet passionate. Maka's breathing hitched and she gripped his coat tighter. He released her lips, resulting in a soft smooch sound. She looked down at him with wide, dazed eyes. He was wearing a large grin of that row of sharp teeth, but his eyes were soft and loving. When she came to her senses, she stuttered with her words.

"S-Soul?" was all she could force out.

He let his arms fall to his sides, but Maka did not move. He took the opportunity to roll them over so he hovered over her small body. She stared up at him with that same dazed, confused look. She managed to glimpse at the moon, which was now close to being consumed by shadow. Soul took her hand in his and cupped it gently over his racing heart. She stared into his loving eyes with a new emotion clouding over her. He smiled down at her and both leaned in at the same moment.

This kiss was deeper and even more passionate than the first. Maka's arms flew around Soul once again. She felt his tongue lick slowly at her bottom lip and hesitantly opened, not sure if she was doing it correctly. Soon enough, all of her thoughts were running off her instinct and she fought for dominance. Soul won, hands down. Finally, they broke away. Soul rolled off of her and they both searched for the moon that was no longer visible. Soul's hand gently took hold of hers.

"Man..." Soul sighed as he shrugged off his coat. He watched as Maka went around the corner and into the kitchen without a word. He smiled warmly and made his way to his room upstairs, the moon smiling down on him.


End file.
